sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Scarlet
Name: Natalie "Nat" Scarlet *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Seraph *'Weapon': Staff *'Element': Holy '' Character created by xXPilowee on YT'' Natalie is a fun-loving yet lazy magician. She would much rather have fun with her friends than train which explains her weak skills compared to others her age, but she has great potential and would be much stronger if she would just shake off her lackadaisical attitude towards training. She is pretty stubborn and blunt, which may come off as rudeness to others when they first meet her, and she is pretty hard to get close to because she can also be defensive. Despite all that, she cares deeply about the people close to her even though she doesn't know how to show it. Biography Natalie isn't very close to her parents as she left them to follow her brother into the mercenary world. Her father was the owner and head chef of a small restaurant in their town, and her mother worked the accounts. Natalie had a pretty sheltered and ordinary life, and she developed a big apetite being raised around food. She was pretty happy with her life, but her brother was not. Her brother was a rather smart lad, a couple of years older than her. He was the kind of guy who always paid attention in school, which was how he got to know about Mercenaries and The Dark Ages. He became very obsessed with this and decided to become a mercenary. He tried to talk his parents into letting his go to mercenary school instead of regular school, but they refused. They wanted him to grow up and inherit the restaurant, which enraged him as he did not care much about food. He decided to run away from home and join the mercenary school no matter what his parents said, but as he was leaving, Natalie stopped him and told him 'to bring her along because she wanted to have fun'. So she tagged along with her brother to become a mercenary, but at the time, she had no idea where her brother was actually planning to go. She just wanted to go with him. When the two arrived at mercenary school, they had no place to go, and ended up staying in Heidi's church. They only met the kind priestess briefly before she had to attend to some other duties, but she made a great impression on the young Natalie, inspiring the girl to become 'just like her'. Once the two children started attending mercenary school, it was obvious that they had talent. Natalie had potential in magic while her brother was good with his fists. The brother and sister were fast leaners, and for a while they moved through mercenary school rather quickly before Natalie became bored with her training and started slacking off. Her progress slowed abruptly while her brother continued at his great pace, determined to become a great mercenary to help others and protect the world. Instead of joining a Guild, he became an independent mercenary. He was very successful until he mysteriously disappeared one day during a mission. Since then, Natalie has the idea that her brother must be trapped somewhere, hurt and injured. This spurred her on to complete mercenary school and join Seraph. She wants to find find her brother one day. Natalie has great potential to become a great magician one day but because of her lazy personality, she is nowhere near where she should be. She may be rather weak for her age, but she can defend herself pretty well. She has absolutely no strategy when it comes to battling. She relies on whatever speed and power she has and just goes for it, hoping for the best. Whenever she gets knocked down, she stands back up and charges at the opponent for another go until either she or the opponent falls. If she is outmatched, she may try to run away. Natalie admires Michael of Sovereign. She does not know him personally, and has only seen him once or twice during mercenary school. He reminds her strongly of her brother, and she also finds him rather attractive. Even though she wants to actually speak to him one day, she is too shy to do anything. Abilities Natalie cannot fight very well, only being able to use basic magic attack spells, but she is able to attack with her fists on some occassions due to her brother being a brawler. Without her staff, she cannot use much magic. The most she can do is produce energy at the palms of her hands to give her opponent a little shock. She is pretty good at defensive spells, and has talent in healing magic, but she is still weaker than others her age. She actually has great potential and energy, but would have much better control of it if she would focus more and stop being lazy. COMBINATION & REPETITION: She constantly tries to make up for her lack of power by attacking again and again or by combining skills instead of trying to improve herself. Category:Characters